New Year, Happy birthday
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Kanae never really celebrated her birthday, until Eiji asked her on her special day. Ushii x Tora presequel to"a birthday Rendezvous" and sequel of "kiss, kiss fall in love" IMPORTANT WARNING IN A/N AT THE BEGINNING


**_A/N: Happy New Year you lovely readers, here's my first fic of the year, of course, dedicated to my favorite tiger warrior and her birthday, just like last year. So, as a mark of one of my still favorite written fanfics here's the prequel of "A birthday rendevouz" and a sequel to "Kiss, Kiss, fall in love" and practically all the "Bright Skies" Universe (I will order the fics correctly in the end), they can all be read in separate or in any order, it just will make more sense in this certain order but either way, hope you enjoy_**.A ** _bad note for this year_** :As ** _you should be aware, Europe is going through some changes related with internet and article 13 is giving me a headache that I don't even know what's going on anymore or how this will affect me from publishing._**

* * *

"So this is... Uhm..."

Eiji watched with amusement at the still red-faced Tiger warrior that still refused to look at him. He still remembered the surprised face when he had asked her what plans she had for her birthday, with no plans in her mind, he then proceeded to ask her what he had in mind himself.

"A date, that was what I invited you for, wasn't it?" He replied to her bluntly, watching as the woman hid into her orange scarf.

Saying that Kanae was expecting to ever have a birthday date was beyond surprising, much more when said date was with no other but the genius of slaughter himself, the warrior she had been following as a student follows its master, waiting for the chance where he would see her as an equal and now, here they were, on her birthday, by the park where they had met for the first time after being given another chance, only that this time the usual green field was covered by a lovely white sheet.

Being hiding in her scarf she only used her coffee cup to provide some warmth to her hands as she couldn't really drink. As Kanae allowed the hot drink to cool down, she thought about why they were there.

* * *

It had been after the Christmas dinner that the two had spent together that Kanae had been surprised by an unexpected question coming from her company.

"Any plans for New Year?" Eiji asked, putting aside the fork and knife he had been using, finishing his meal.

The Tiger just took a long sip of her beer "Drinking counts?"

"Won't that affect you celebrate your birthday?"

The woman shrugged, not even bothering to show any surprise for Eiji knowing her birthday, yet her memory was not the best, she could have slipped the information and forgot about it "I don't have anything else planned."

"I see... Then, what do you think of a date on your birthday?"

Kanae stopped drinking and stared at the man on the other side of the table, her eyes widen with surprise, her cheeks earning a cloud of pink dust that she wasn't sure it was a blush or caused by the alcohol "What...? A date...? With who?"

"With me." Seeing the bashful Kanae that seemed to refuse to say anything, he proceeded to continue, as if making things even more explicit "Kanae, will you go on a date with me?"

* * *

The hot coffee was now at a perfect temperature where it wasn't either too hot but not too cold. Kanae wasn't one to get nervous yet there she was, on a date that she had been until the last moment fighting with herself, debating if actually going on the date or not but then again, she couldn't ever face herself in the mirror if she let this opportunity escape, in fact, she just couldn't let a chance of a lifetime escape.

She wasn't sure how long they were in silence, just sitting by the edge of the fountain of the local park with their coffees on their hands, but she only snapped out of her thoughts when noticing how intensely Eiji was staring at her.

"what...?"

"Just noticing you... I didn't know this fashion side of you." Kanae wasn't certain if that was a compliment or an insult but it only got her attention back to her outfit of choice.

Despite being the cold weather it was outside, she still had chosen a simple orange blouse with a black fluffy skirt, matching her long - knee length heel boots and her usual black leather jacket, the orange scarf around her neck had been one last hour item as she still was able to grab it before needing to rush to meet the Ox warrior in the time they had established.

"Oh right... I usually don't really like skirts... They show too much skin."

Because going to a killing war between the zodiac in swimsuit didn't show much in the first place... She immediately thought, forcing herself to not hit herself for her ideas.

"You look good in it," Eiji commented with his calm tone, after taking one last sip of his coffee and putting the cup on the trash, along with Kanae's as the woman also seemed to have finished her drink.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, too bashful to be able to say anything louder and got up, following the example of the man and shyly taking the large hand that was being given out to her "Where are we going now?"

"I saw that there was a nearby festive street fair and since we're able to stay here this year I thought we could go check it. Unless you have some other place in mind?"

She shook her head, her mind was rather focused on how warm the hand that was holding hers was for her to focus on anything else. It seemed that it wasn't even needed gloves to keep the warmth as long as Eiji continued the way he was.

Thankfully for her, her hand never lost that warmth along the way the two walked. The walk was slow and calm. There wasn't much noise around them other than the people chatting and a car passing here and there.

As to not break the hold of the Eiji's warm hand, Kanae walked in a close as a possible distance that still allowed some personal space, only disturbed with some accidental bumps against each other.

She couldn't help to smile after looking at their hands, thinking once again on how was it possible for a situation like this was happening to a good for nothing like her but the quick pace of her heartbeat was refusing her to block any hateful thoughts, instead, out of impulse, she felt her fingers interlock themselves with the ones of the larger hand, who didn't show any restriction.

In fact, Kanae had to keep all of her self control to not scream like a schooler teen girl fangirling over her crush when feeling a soft squeeze on her hand, making her breath skip a beat.

They walked in silence as Eiji was like he usually was, quiet and stoic looking like every day and Kanae, being the one that usually initiated their conversations, was too busy trying not to squeal or just keep a logical trail of thoughts to be able to speak.

That was until, during half of their walk, Kanae noticed something scratching the window of a shop they were passing by, making the woman stop to stare at wonder "Look, it's cats."

Eiji had been taken a little by surprise at the sudden spot of interest but regained his posture while Kanae softly tapped on the glass, noticing how one small ginger with a black dot on his head, fluffy, kitten meowed back and set the small paw on the glass, where Kanae was pocking, surely playing along with the excited Tiger warrior.

The man smiled softly at the scene, watching in that fierce warrior her innocent side, just like when he had "rescued" her many years ago, instantly bringing some warmth to his cold, almost stone heart.

"I'm taking you like cats."

Kanae shrugged, still looking at the kitten that was rubbing in the glass the closest she localized herself in "You can say that I guess... I always wanted one, you know? It was probably my wish every year when I was a kid but now..."

Eiji listened carefully, it was often that Kanae was the main talker of their conversations but it was usually ordinary things of the daily routine or some teasing and flirtatious remarks, it was rare to see her speaking of her childhood or her life in general, he was aware of how she had lost her way, but that was it.

"But now...?"

The woman got up, having to had lean down to look at the cat, and stared at her date "But now, I'm barely at home, I'm not even able to get out with friends, leave alone having to care for a pet. "

"I see. " It was true, for once he had forgotten about what both of them did. Despite being saving lives, they had no time to themselves and if it wasn't for Kanae, Eiji probably would be in another mission, not having time to stop to celebrate both Christmas and New Year in the Tiger's company.

"Well, at least now I have a battle buddy." The girl grinned, happily reminding herself of the Ox's offer of working unitedly, seeing as well they worked together.

The happy grin from the woman was so contagious that the Ox couldn't help his own smile as he softly grabbed her hands to continue their walk, after Kanae giving one last look at the kitten, who had gone back to sleep, curled up in a ginger ball.

"You know..." Eiji started the conversation, while they continued their walk " You sure act like a cat here and there."

"Heh... I'm the Tiger warrior, aren't I?" Kanae asked, unsure if she was being insulted but the mocking smile only showed unusual playfulness from the tall man.

"Of course, just didn't think you would remember so much one... It's cute"

"C-cute?!" She blushed in such a way that it easily put a tomato's red tone in shame "I'm not cute, I'm a deadly and fierce tiger!"

Eji smiled and with his free hand, softly put one of his fingers over her lips, silently telling her to calm down "people are staring." She looked around shyly, just to notice that those few persons around them were starting between them, exchanging mumbles as they looked over at the couple "Also, I'm aware that you're not like a decorative cat... You're a little tigress undercovered."

His smirk only increased when the blush on the woman did the same, making her trying her best to avoid eye contact as the Ox closed the gap between them.

Out of nervousness, she turned her face away, feeling Eiji's breath against her cheek before backing away with a smirk, gripping on her hand and he started pulling her along as he returned to walk.

The fair was nothing that big, just a few rides especially for the younger ones and a couple of stands with clothes, items, and foods but it still gave them enough entertainment time.

It was almost the end of the day when they finally got in the Ferris wheel, and Kanae, being a little afraid of heights ended up making the ride attached to Eiji's arm, who didn't seem to be bothered despite not being a fan of personal contact.

"Hey ..." Kanae begun, breaking the silence that was settled on the cabin "thanks... For today"

Eiji smiled, using his hand to gently grab her own that was tangled on his arm "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

She smiled, setting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, just enjoying the ride while feeling Eiji's finger caressing her hand.

"Kanae, may I tell you something...?"

"Go on" she hummed, opening her eyes to look at him, hearing the somewhat nervous tone.

" I know that, just like you said earlier, that we're warriors and so, relationships are a hard thing to have but... I... I don't know what to do with you. "

"..." Kanae looked at him without uttering a word, getting worried about where this was going but felt more relaxed when his hand came to rest on her cheek.

" I can't help but want to keep you with me... And with more time we spend together I just even more." His thumb gently rubbed her cheek, feeling it burn under his touch and her own hand softly, almost scared, being placed on his own. Their eyes were locked until they lost the notion of time, only after Eiji continued speaking "Kanae... Can I kiss you?"

She nodded and he slowly leaned in, locking their lips for the first time after so many teasings.

The year had just begun but both warriors had already high hopes for the year, the following year could have their ups and downs but at least, unlike the previous years, none of the warriors would be alone.

Kanae had never an optimistic mind, but on that day, the first birthday she ever remembers celebrating since childhood, she wanted to believe that the arms that were holding her would protect her from whatever could cause her to fall.

* * *

The right order of the fics:

\- Bright skies

\- Kiss, kiss fall in love

\- New year, Happy birthday (This one)

\- A birthday Rendezvous


End file.
